


【水仙梅】他是人

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: messi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	【水仙梅】他是人

Leo打开包厢的门时，刺鼻的血腥味扑面而来。莫里斯先生赤裸着下身横躺在沙发上，一把匕首直挺挺的插在他的胸膛。里奥就坐在血泊中，面无表情的看着他。

这场景让Leo倒吸了一口凉气。他看着面前这张与自己年轻时一模一样的脸，心里说不出的怪异——就像亲眼见到自己杀了人那样诡异。他深呼了一口，让自己冷静下来，努力找回舌头问【……你，还好吗？】

里的眼眶下沾上了一些血滴，挂在脸颊上，像红色的泪珠。他眨了眨眼睛，象征着合成人身份的碧绿色眼珠直勾勾的看着他说【我很好，Leo先生。】

Leo注意到桌子上的手机，试探着问【是你打的电话？】他说完又觉得可笑，除非主人下命令，合成人不可能自主使用通讯设备。

里奥没有直接回答他的话，他脸上的表情有些轻微的变化。过了一会儿，他用碧绿的眼睛看向Leo张开嘴巴说【救救我。】

那一瞬间，Leo以为他要哭了。

说起来，Leo和里奥并不熟悉——这话可能听起来可笑，人类和合成人之间不存在熟悉这种词。

Leo是莫里斯名下一家地下足球俱乐部的球员，他曾在莫里斯的豪宅里见过几次里奥——鉴于他们长得实在太像了，里奥几乎就是照着十年前的他制造出来的。莫里斯也毫不掩饰这个合成人的作用，他在Leo面前拥抱他，亲吻他，甚至让他赤裸着坐在怀里。

Leo第一次看见他们接吻时，差点把晚餐吐出来。这场面实在是太古怪了——就像他被吻了一样。

莫里斯色情的揉着里奥的屁股，丰腴的臀肉被捏的通红——Leo想他的屁股才没有那么翘。莫里斯哈哈大笑着对Leo说【不介意我的小宠物吧。说实话Leo，我对19岁的你一见钟情。】

Leo顾不上什么礼节，飞快的逃离了那座豪宅。如果不是生活所迫，莫里斯手中还有份该死的合同，他恨不得现在立刻就离开这个恶心的家伙。在那之后还有几次，莫里斯似乎对让他们两个见面有着莫名的执著。Leo一开始还勉强应付着，后来就直接拒绝了。莫里斯先生也不恼，只是说他没有情趣。

去他娘的情趣，这老家伙就是个变态！

里奥已经下定决心，合约到期他就走，去哪里都好，只要和莫里斯拜拜就行。他把准备离开的事告诉男友杰瑞时，对方还表示十分不理解，他们为此大吵了一架。杰瑞认为鉴于他们的生活举步维艰，莫里斯给的合约报酬很丰富，如果里奥放弃的话，他们可能要付不起明年的租金了。然而Leo并不想把里奥的事告诉杰瑞，于是在无休止的争吵之后，杰瑞带着行李离开了，认为他们两个人都应该冷静一段时间。

Leo把里奥带回家后，在心里默默祈祷杰瑞最好多冷静一段时间。如果他现在回来看到家里两个人自己——Leo甚至都想不出他会有怎样的反应。

里奥被他带回家后，一直十分乖巧。他温顺的任由Leo帮他清洁身体，换上新的衣服，然后就坐在沙发上一动也不动，似乎在等待Leo下达命令。Leo从没拥有过合成人，对于成为主人这件事一时之间无所适从，更何况对方还顶着一张自己小时候的脸。

所以当他端着泡面坐在餐桌前，看到里奥目不转睛的看着自己时——他看起来太像自己了，简直一模一样是个活生生的人。Leo下意识的问他要不要也吃点。里奥的绿眼睛眨了眨，机械地回答他【我不需要人类的食物，Leo先生。】

Leo为自己翻了个白眼，觉得一定是这张脸迷惑了自己，才让他说了些胡话。他继续埋头吃泡面，过了一会儿，里奥突然起身走到他身边，绿眼睛看着Leo又看着他手里的泡面说【如果您想让我吃的话，我可以。】

Leo一口面差点没喷出去，他赶忙用纸巾擦着嘴巴说不用。里奥就在站在那里看着他，表情让Leo有种他很受伤的错觉。Leo觉得自己刚刚的反应太激烈了，于是委婉地开口说【我不是你的主人……我是说，你不用迎合我做任何事。随意些，让自己开心就好。】

里奥听完他的话后眨了眨眼，这是他处理信息的方式。过了一会儿，他开口道【我想看您的比赛可以吗？】

Leo点头答应了他，一点也没有意识到这话里的问题。如果他当时留意的话——合成人是不会自主表达欲望的。

里奥便就这样在他家住下了，自觉地替Leo打理了一切家务。当Leo比赛完回家看到一桌子丰盛的晚餐时，感动的快要哭出来了。怪不得那些富人都喜欢合成人，他们简直能满足所有者各方面的需求。里奥的烤肉手法简直绝了，Leo吃的十分满足。

里奥坐在他身边充电，Leo嘴里塞着满满的肉问他怎么想起做烤肉的。里奥眨着眼睛说【我看了您的采访，您不仅喜欢吃烤肉还喜欢糖果，汽水和巧克力饼干。】

Leo瞬间红了脸，嘟囔着说这些都是他小时候喜欢吃的，现在早就戒掉了。里奥看着他，不解地问【为什么要戒掉？】

Leo咬着烤肉想了想，觉得回答起来很麻烦，于是他找了一个比较折中的答案说【因为不戒掉的话，就没法踢球了。】

【那真是可惜。】里奥没有感情的评论道【如果您不能踢球了，一定会有很多人伤心的。】

Leo笑了，打趣着说世上的球员那么多，没人会特别在意某一个球员离开。

他的话说完，里奥忽然抓住他的手，盯着他的脸一字一句地说【我会。】

Leo看着他——里奥的身上还插着充电线，但他的表情却像人类一样，Leo甚至从他的眼睛里看到一些怜惜和忧伤。他忽然意识到里奥是合成人，这种充满人类情感的回答，已经完全超出了他的AI。他下意识拍开了里奥的手，从椅子上站了起来。

里奥狐疑的看着，不明白自己哪里做错了。Leo有些尴尬，眼神闪烁着说自己已经吃饱了，要去休息。

里奥看着他，没有说话，默认了他这个推辞。

从那之后，Leo便有意无意和里奥保持一些距离。他默默观察着里奥的反应，似乎没什么异常。每天照旧帮忙打扫家务，闲下来时就坐在充电机旁休眠，Leo开始觉得自己当初是太过敏感了，直到杰瑞打电话质问他为什么大门上他的指纹锁被删除了。Leo才意识到事情并不简单，他想起前阵子电视上报到杀死莫里斯先生的凶手还没有做找到。当他的视线落在闭着眼充电的里奥身上时，突然有了一个槽糕的想法。

他还没来得及为此事烦心太久，一场比赛的失利打乱了全部的生活节奏。他们输了一个赛季以来最关键的那场比赛，毁了之前全部所有的努力。作为核心的Leo首当其冲受到了指责，他离开球场时，那些激进愤怒的球迷甚至向他扔水瓶。里奥的脑袋被砸了大包，在杰瑞的掩护下回到了更衣室。

杰瑞还在为密码锁的事生气，不太想搭理他。里奥也没有处理感情纠葛的心思，潦草收拾了背包就回家了。

他一进门就看到里奥系着围裙在厨房忙碌，见他回来了便问他今晚想吃什么。Leo没有一点胃口，推说自己累了要休息。他告诉里奥不要来打扰他，也不总过问自己的事。

里奥看着他离开的背影，眼里原本清澈的绿眼睛，瞬间暗了下来。

躺在床上的Leo很快就睡着了，他做了个噩梦，后半夜直接被惊醒了。睁开眼就看到里奥坐在对面的沙发上，眼睛里闪着幽幽的绿光，在黑夜里竟有几分诡异。他吓了一跳，从床上坐起来问他为什么会在这里。

里奥眨眨眼睛没有回答。Leo有些生气，指责他不停指令擅自进入他的房间。

【你说过不是我的主人，我可以不用听你的命令。】里奥非常自然地回答，眼神无比单纯。

Leo气结，虽然他真的说过这话，但是里奥现在的做法已经完全超出合成人的范围了。他思考着用什么话打发里奥离开，并不想把两人的关系弄的太僵，因为里奥看起来比别的合成人更加敏感。

里奥已经从沙发上站起来，他走到Leo身边，用绿眼睛盯着Leo缓缓开口说【Leo，你看起来需要帮助。】

Leo看他走近，警惕的向后撤了撤。他抱紧被子戒备的回绝道【不，我不需要。里奥，现在你该休眠了。】

里奥听了这话没有退让，反而一步跨上了他的床。Leo激的整个人几乎要跳起来了，里奥不顾他的反对，慢慢坐在他的双腿上，抚摸着他的脸颊说【我很担心你。】

这太超过了！  
Leo伸手想把他推下去，但是里奥先一步压了上来，他趴在里奥怀里，吻住了他的嘴唇。Leo又惊又怕，吓得几乎忘记了反抗。里奥的嘴唇有些发凉，大概是是合成人并没有人类的温度。但是当他的舌头顶开他的牙齿滑进来时，湿滑的触感又几乎和人类一样。

他到底是什么？  
Leo迷迷糊糊的想，里奥似乎看穿了他的心思，松开他的嘴唇说【如果你觉得体验不好，我需要一点时间才能让身体热起来。】

Leo因为这话羞的满脸通红，他才不需要什么体验，也不用里奥的身子热起来。他的脑子转过神来之后，就推着里奥让他从自己身上滚下去。里奥看着他，伸手扯开了他的被子。Leo浑身光溜溜的，里奥就低下头毫无阻碍地把他的下体含进了嘴里。

【别……啊！！】  
Leo发出一声惊呼，切切实实的感受到了他的温度。里奥的口腔里变得又湿又热，他把Leo的性器含到最深处——Leo觉得龟头几乎要顶到他的喉口了。里奥对此没有任何不适的反应，舌头还在他的阴茎上来回的舔舐着。Leo被弄的魂都要散了，迷迷糊糊地想这简直就是违反人类生理构造的口交，他是怎么做到。

里奥见他沉湎在欲望之中愉悦的表情，不禁加快了嘴上的动作。他飞快地吞吐着Leo的阴茎，每次都将他含到最深处，湿热的空腔将坚挺的性器完完全全的包裹在内，舌头还不断的逗弄着滴着精水水的龟头。很快，Leo就达到了他人生最快的一次高潮，白浊的精液射在里奥的脸上。他抬起头直勾勾的看着沉浸在高潮之中的Leo，满足地舔掉了嘴角边的精液。  
高潮让Leo大脑一片空白，他花了一些时间才让自己恢复神志，睁眼就看到里奥的脸，几乎以为是自己被颜射了。他又羞又愤，抬着腿想把里奥踹开。但是里奥先抓住他的大腿，在内侧轻轻的吻着说【我见过杰拉德和你做爱，我和他一样，能让你快乐。】

这句话的信息量实在太大，Leo整个人都蒙了。他还没来的及问里奥是从哪里看到的，后穴就被抹上了润滑液。冰凉的触感让Leo不禁打了个冷颤，许久没有性事经历的后穴有些紧致，正害羞的收缩着。里奥的手指沾满了粘稠的润滑液，直接捅进去了两根手指。  
Leo的腰瞬间就软掉了，他跌落回被子里，发出了难耐的呜咽声。里奥看着他的反应，露出一个似笑非笑的表情，塞进了第三根手指。

【嗯，别……】Leo咬着唇，尽量不让自己发出太过分的呻吟。欲望在身体深处蓄势待发。Leo悲哀的想，他竟然被里奥就这样撩的发情了。他无力的躺在那里，感受着里奥的手指在身体里进进出出。里奥几乎很快就遭到了他的敏感点，指尖按在上面时，Leo爽的几乎要尖叫了。

他决定不跟身体过不去，先快活了再说。  
里奥见他默认了自己的动作，便加快了扩张的动作。习惯性爱的后穴很快就适应了三根手指的宽度，里奥抽出手指时，上面还占了一些透明的肠液，他拿到Leo面前给他看。被后者粗鲁的拍开了手。  
里奥不以为然的笑了，低头亲着他的嘴角，将他的腰抬了起来。Leo瞥见里奥腿间的性器，尺寸也是相当可观的。他不明白莫里斯为什么会给一个性爱玩具设计成这样，里奥看到他的眼神解释【莫里斯喜欢把我的身体弄成你的样子。】

Leo捂住脸，那家伙果然是个变态。  
里奥捅进来时，Leo整个人发出了满足的叹息。他的身体被完全填满了，肠壁上的软肉殷切的包裹着闯入的巨物，迫不及待把他们吸到身体的最深。Leo把双腿环在里奥的腰间，好让他方便操弄。里奥抬着他的腰，阴茎狠狠的撞在了那处敏感点上，Leo的呻吟瞬间变了调，爽的大腿根都在发颤。

【啊……哈，别，总是那里……】Leo有点承受不住，  
里奥看他迷乱的样子，不解的问【这是Leo快乐的地方，每次杰拉德操你那里时，你都会爽到尖叫，很快就会高潮了。】  
在这种时候听到冷战男友的名字着实不是什么好的体验，Leo费力地掐着他的手臂，咬牙切齿地说【你要是再提杰瑞的名字，我就把你的脑子撬开！】

里奥听了他的威胁，表情有些委屈。他眨了眨着水汪汪的绿眼睛，而后一本正经的说【事实上你没有密码无法打开我的处理器，但是如果Leo想的话，我可以告诉你密码，只是你不能拆我的AI……】  
Leo听着几乎快要疯了，这家伙能不能不要在这种时候执著这这个！于是他挣扎着起身，拉下里奥的脖子直接堵上了他喋喋不休的嘴巴。

被吻的里奥有些意外，但很快的他就反应过来，两人迅速的纠缠在一起。他们的舌头互相挑逗着对方，湿热暧昧的气息在唇边交换，发出啧啧的水声。Leo渐渐跟不上里奥的节奏——好像不用呼吸似的。Leo迷迷糊糊，觉得他快被吻到缺氧了，为了防止自己丢脸到晕过去，推开了里奥喘着粗气说【你简直不是人。】

里奥被他这话弄笑了，一脸天真的说【我确实不是人。从生理构造来说……】  
Leo见他又要长篇大论，翻了个白眼捂住了他的嘴巴【你再废话了天都要亮了。】

里奥好一会儿才反应过来他这话的意思。他露出了开心的笑容，脑袋在Leo的颈侧拱来拱去。Leo觉得他像是在撒娇，他的阴茎还在自己体内动来动去，Leo虽然被撩的难受，但还是没忍心推开他，。里奥撒够了娇，拿着枕头垫在Leo的腰下。Leo的下体被抬的高高的，里奥只要掐着他的腰，就能又快又恨的操进去。

【啊……对，好棒……再快点……嗯……】Leo彻底抛弃了羞耻心，放肆的尖叫起来。  
他原本看着里奥，但是这种被自己操的感觉实在过分羞耻，让他不自觉地别开了脑袋。他把头埋在枕头里，抓着里奥的肩，让对方在体内蛮横的操弄着。里奥的阴茎又热又大，肉壁几乎能感到那上面每一条凸起的青筋。Leo被操的意识模糊，胡乱地想作为人工制造的产物，里奥的这方面被造的也太优秀了点。

他的阴茎又颤颤巍巍的站了起来，在里奥一个深入凿在体内的敏感点之后，应激着吐出了精水。Leo觉得腰部以下酸的几乎无法控制了，只能任由里奥摆弄，把他的大腿掰的更开。后穴被持续的侵犯彻底被操开，露着熟透的石榴色。随着性器的抽出，一些柔嫩的肠肉被带了出来，又在进入时被狠狠的捅了进去。

快要高潮时，Leo整个人都痉挛了。他的后穴快速的收缩着，手指扣紧了里奥的手臂里。里奥感受到他的发应，身下的动作越发猛烈起来。Leo受不住，被操的哭了出来。里奥看到他的的泪水，一瞬间有些恍惚。Leo泪眼朦胧的躺在那里，泪水和汗水弄花了他的脸，嘴角还挂着来不及吞咽的津液。他的身体微微颤抖着，看起来脆弱又无辜。里奥心下悸动，低头吻住了他的嘴唇。

【别担心，我会一直陪着你。】他说着，身下一个挺入。将高潮中Leo的呻吟声全部堵在 了两人的嘴唇之间。  
这次高潮让里奥失神了好久，他的身体一直不自主的抽出着，直到里奥把水杯递到他唇边。Leo恢复了一些神志，就着他的手喝了点水，又浑身无力的躺回床上。他意识昏沉，看到里奥准备把阴茎从自己体内抽出来时，下意识地问【你不射吗？】

里奥听了他的话笑道【如果你需要的话，我可以射。】  
Leo听他又这样说有些生气，里奥几乎每次都会先问他需不需要这种话。于是他攒了些力气，将里奥抱进怀里，轻声说【我需要的只有一件事，就是希望你快乐。】

里奥愣住了，很快回抱了他的拥抱。他低头吻着Leo的颈侧，发出了满足的叹息声【只要在你身边，我就是快乐的。】


End file.
